


My Shirt?

by mattthedungeonbat



Category: Crankgameplays (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Quasiplatonic, queerplatonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattthedungeonbat/pseuds/mattthedungeonbat
Summary: Ethan has a small stash of large shirts. I wonder who's they are?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. The character(s) depicted are made up, but based on real people; please don't bother those real people because of something you read in my work.  
> Based on http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/152653518159/imagine-your-otp

Ethan rooted through the fridge. It was very late-- he wasn’t sure of the exact time --but he was hungry and he couldn’t sleep so there he was. The gentle rushing noise of the fridge regrettably deafened him to the soft footsteps that approached.

“Is that my shirt?”

Ethan squeaked and jumped, smacking his elbow on the door of the fridge as he spun around. Tyler stood behind him, somehow looking very serious even though his hair was standing on end and he was only in pajama bottoms. 

“N-no,” Ethan said. He tugged on the hem of the large grey T-shirt. “I actually-- why are you up?”

A slow smile crept across Tyler’s face. “Did you steal my shirt?”

“No!” Ethan insisted. He let go of the refrigerator door to cross his arms. “I-I own large shirts, I just never, wear, them…”

Tyler grinned.

“Okay fine it’s your shirt,” Ethan said, scowling and hunching in on himself.

Tyler closed the distance between them, placed his hands on Ethan’s elbows, and kissed the shorter man’s nest of hair. Ethan hoped that the darkness and the blue light from the fridge would hide his blush. 

“You look good in my shirt,” Tyler said.

“Well fine I’ll steal more of them then,” Ethan muttered. He hid himself against Tyler’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at fanfiction, so please let me know if you see anything that needs fixing!


End file.
